


此生不换19

by CLynn



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-25 00:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLynn/pseuds/CLynn





	此生不换19

宣传会结束后，肖战被通知留在最后做单人采访。给王一博发了微信让他不用等自己后便进了休息室提前看采访的问题。

肖战全部忙完的时候已经是深夜。草草带了口罩和鸭舌帽后便向地下车库走去。

从演播厅到停车场的灯忽暗忽明，四周静得出奇，脚步踩过水泥地发出的声音格外清晰。肖战从出演播厅就觉得有人在跟着自己，拙劣的跟踪技巧让肖战连紧张感都生不出来。

嘴里发出一声嗤笑，走向保姆车的脚步一转，像右边的柱子背后走去。跟踪者似乎知道自己被发现了，也不多加掩饰，脚步急匆匆地跟着肖战。

“你想干嘛？” 肖战突然停下脚步回过头，抬了抬下巴，挑衅地望着跟着自己的人。

谁知那人非但没有被发现的窘迫，反而语气轻松地活动了下手脚：“肖老师，我知道您甩黄牛，躲私生，本事一流。但是，” 那人语气一转，随即从衣服口袋里拿出一瓶喷雾，直直喷向肖战，“不知道您面对alpha的信息素还有没有其他办法。”

浓度极高的alpha信息素扑面而来，肖战全身的经脉顿时绞紧在一起。舌头发麻，牙根止不住地打战，脑中晕疼交杂，像被巨浪狠狠拍穿了耳膜似的。

“你究竟想干嘛。” 肖战疼得有些精神模糊，咬紧了牙才勉强稳住身形。

眼前的人拿出手机咔嚓咔嚓拍个不停，嘴里还不停咒骂着：“妈的，老子当时为了堵你不眠不休连蹲了三天的酒店，结果你给老子搞障眼法？操，你这种人，聪明又怎么样，还不是被我随便一句话就留到最后才能走。你当时要是别耍那些小聪明，风风光光地变成独家照片存在我手机里，总比你现在不人不鬼的样子好多了。”

穿着一身黑衣的人面目狰狞，越说越起劲，一边朝肖战呸了一口，一边又笑容扭曲地说：“不过这样也好，你这样的样子只有我一个人见过。你放心，我不会传出去的，其他人怎么配和我分享这样的你呢？”

肖战摇了摇头，身体在alpha信息素的高压下几乎动弹不得，耳边那个人咒骂的声音越来越清晰……

“滚开！” 熟悉的alpha信息素袭来，形成一个保护层，把肖战包裹在内。下一秒肖战便跌入了一个温暖的怀抱。

王一博离开后就一直在停车场等肖战，看见肖战换了方向后就立马下车追了过去。只是肖战离得有些远，几乎停满的车库更是大大增加了找人的难度。

王一博一脚踢开拿着手机近乎疯魔的人，把肖战抱进怀里。

“没事了没事了。” 安抚地吻着肖战的额头，感受到怀里的人慢慢停止了颤抖才抬眼看向那个被他踹倒的人。

伸向后颈的手企图撕开贴着的隔离贴，却突然想起什么似的，看向肖战。肖战对所有富有攻击性的alpha信息素都会有应急性的疼痛，他的压迫信息素会让肖战也感受到强烈的痛楚。

看懂了王一博眼里的询问，肖战摇了摇头，示意不用担心。随后推开王一博的手，自己往后退出了alpha的攻击范围。

见肖战离开，王一博一把撕开了后颈的隔离贴。那个摇摇晃晃站起来的人察觉不对，转身想跑，突然神色一变，带着满目惊恐缓缓地跪了下去。

天灵盖仿佛被一根铁棍狠狠地抽下，手机从掌心滑落，在水泥地上弹了几个来回最后陷入黑屏。

王一博捡起地上的手机，发狠似的重重一砸，黑色的屏幕被砸得四分五裂，脱落出了主机。

王一博又踹了一脚在地上抽搐的人，给经纪人打了个电话让他处理剩下的事。然后收敛了信息素走向肖战。把人搀扶上了保姆车，回到酒店。

—

“好点了吗？” 把温水放在床头柜上，王一博替肖战理了理因为出汗而贴在额头上的头发。

肖战睁开眼，眼底澄明透亮。

“一博，你标记我吧。” 肖战直起身，双手搂住了王一博的脖子，将头埋进了他的颈项。

白皙的后颈毫无防备地暴露在王一博眼前。王一博眼神一黯，喉结不自觉地上下动了动。

被胡椒的辛辣刺激到紧绷的神经，在佛手柑的清甜中慢慢舒缓下来。取而代之的是饱富情欲的龙涎香如潮水般释放在空气中。

王一博把手伸向后颈，想把肖战搂着自己的手分开。谁知道王一博的手只要一用力，肖战就搂得越紧，还一个劲儿地往他怀里钻。

无奈地松开手，轻轻拍了拍肖战：“战哥，听话，放手。”

肖战不情愿地摇摇头，柔软的头发在王一博的颈间摩擦。王一博觉得自己心里住了一只刚出生的小奶猫，一下一下地挠个不停。

王一博叹了口气：“战哥，标记很痛的。浓度极高的alpha信息素会直接注入到你的血液里，你受不了的。”

肖战的声音从王一博颈间闷闷地传来：“没关系。”

因为是你，所以没关系。

肖战话音刚落，王一博抱着他的手一紧。忍耐只停顿了两秒钟，便突然用手抓住肖战的后颈，让他与自己分开些，随后猛地低头吻住肖战的唇。

舌尖抵开肖战的唇瓣冲击着他的牙关，清新的柑橘调恣意地在王一博味蕾上跳舞。肖战并没有做过多的迟疑就松了紧闭的牙齿，甚至伸出舌尖轻轻舔了一下王一博的上唇。

肖战这样小心翼翼的舔舐动作，无意是在给王一博燃烧的情欲火上浇油。闯入肖战嘴里的舌毫不犹豫就卷住他的舌头狠狠地翻搅吸吮，凶猛得仿佛要吞下他一般。

少年初尝情欲的吻来得猛烈且青涩，唇齿磕磕碰碰间有淡淡的铁锈味在蔓延。两人却都没有停下来的打算，甚至吻得更加动情。整个房间里只剩下津液交换间偷偷溜出来的令人羞赧的声音。

王一博抓着后颈的手松开来，食指和中指并在一起，亲昵地揉着肖战后颈脆弱的腺体。

肖战闷哼了一声，双手搂着王一博的脖子，将自己向他送得更近。王一博揉捏的力道更甚，把肖战压在床上，粗鲁地撕扯着他身上的衣服。

双唇微微分开，肖战终于有了些空隙喘息。王一博的吻顺着下巴往下，含住他的喉结，捣乱般轻咬了一口后， 便准确无误地吻上了肖战后颈的腺体。

身体最脆弱的地方被对方含在嘴里啃咬舔舐，酥麻的感觉浸入四肢，肖战不自主地抖了抖身子。

王一博抬起头，看着面色潮红的肖战：“战哥，你想好了吗？”

肖战睁开眼，近乎痴迷地望着王一博，点了点头。

一想到自己肖想许久的人就这么躺在自己身下，眼里流光婉转，尽是自己动情的样子，王一博引以为傲的克制力便破笼而出，直接一口咬住了肖战的腺体。

“唔——”

浓郁的alpha信息素瞬间进入到血液里，安抚了肖战体内躁动不安的omega信息素。陌生的快感激得肖战躬起了身子。

王一博松开嘴，转而轻柔地舔吻着对方后颈上的咬痕，alpha信息素源源不断地涌入肖战体内，强势而温和。

肖战呜咽一声，软绵绵地躺在王一博身下。

感受到空气中的信息素逐渐变得甜腻，肖战的身子也开始慢慢发热，王一博用了十二分的努力才控制自己从肖战身上翻下来，躺到肖战身边。

“你要去哪？” 肖战不明所以，颤抖的声音中带了一丝委屈。临时标记带来的臣服感让肖战本能地想要依赖王一博。

王一博伸手将肖战揽入怀里，一下一下地轻抚着他的背：“明天还要跑宣传，再这么做下去我怕你发情期提前。”

“我不要喝抑制剂，抑制剂很苦的。” 肖战撒娇似的把自己埋入王一博怀里。

“不用喝了，以后有我在都不用喝了。” 王一博看着缩在自己怀里的肖战，想起自己还起立着的小兄弟，一个大大的苦笑挂在脸上。

柑橘香和柠檬香纠缠在一起，氤氲在湿闷的空气中，逐渐驱散了高涨的情欲。

王一博努力使信息素变得轻柔，暖洋洋地将肖战整个人包裹住。调了调肖战的姿势，让他整个上半身趴在自己怀里，头埋在自己后颈处。轻轻地在肖战背部一下一下地拍着：“睡吧战哥，没事了。”

肖战不安分地挪了挪，左手紧紧地抓着王一博的衣领：“你别走。” 

王一博低头亲了亲肖战翘起来的发旋，嘴角向上一勾，声音轻柔：“我不走，睡吧，乖。”

一夜好梦。

至于情爱，他们来日方长。


End file.
